


want to vanish inside your kiss

by angejolras



Series: you and me could write a bad romance [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Companion Piece, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Moulin Rouge AU, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, idk what to classify this as just have some unapologetic smut lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angejolras/pseuds/angejolras
Summary: As his large hands roved over her body, tracing her curves, caressing her tawny skin, his lips moving insistently against hers before moving to press kisses to every available part of her body, all he could focus on was the sparkling diamond.Head or heart?For the first time in his life, he chose the latter.companion piece tothis.





	want to vanish inside your kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hello mates!! there's really no point to this fic's existence. i just felt like being self indulgent and going in depth about their first night together in the moulin rouge au lmao. since i am grossly incompetent and have not finished the christmas chapter of the fake dating au, will you take this as a belated christmas gift instead??
> 
> also, i totally cheated. i took an excerpt from the actual moulin rouge au instead of an excerpt from this fic for the fic summary hfjgjkadgfkhajs

All Enjolras knew in that moment was that he didn’t know what to think.

His lips were on Éponine’s, kissing her madly, fervently, his heart pounding out of his chest as they nearly tripped over furniture, blindly stumbling their way to her bed. His arms were wrapped around her as she wound her fingers tightly into his golden curls, gasping when they hit the edge of her bed and fell onto the silk sheets, Enjolras landing on top of Éponine. Her legs moved to hook around his waist as she moaned at the feeling of his tongue delving into her mouth, and he kissed her harder, barely conscious of what he was doing until her fingers untangled from his hair, small hands making their way to the front of his shirt. He drew back when she began to desperately undo the buttons of his shirt, breathing heavily, face flushed in the dim light.

“What about the duke?” he whispered, his voice hoarse, breathing laboured. He didn’t even want to think about what might happen to them if Montparnasse were to catch wind of this. “He would go ballistic if he ever finds out.”

Éponine scoffed. “To hell with the duke.”

She ripped Enjolras’ shirt open, tearing it off his back and casting it aside, taking time to marvel at his sculpted abs, admiring his muscular arms, curious fingers tracing his abs and making him shiver. Looking back up at him, she whispered with a sly smile, “We’ll just have to keep this a secret from everyone else.”

Breathless, Enjolras nodded. All right. He could do that. A secret love affair. No big deal.

He leaned back in to capture her lips in a fierce kiss once more, sighing at the feeling of her hands running over his biceps, down his spine, hungering for more. They moved further up the bed once he had taken her dress off, Enjolras fumbling to undo the strings of Éponine’s corset, his lips hardly ever parting from hers as he finally managed to get the thing off. Only then did he pull away, helping her out of her corset and tossing it aside to join her dress, puddled unceremoniously on the floor, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, swallowing as his eyes roamed over her naked body.

Éponine bit her lip and smiled at the look in Enjolras’ eyes. “Like what you see, ’Jolras?”

In a daze, trying desperately to tear his gaze away from her breasts, he nodded, slightly open-mouthed. “Yes.”

Éponine reached up to cup his face in her hands, bringing him down to gently press her lips against his. “It’s for you,” she breathed, smiling into the kiss when she felt his cheeks heat up against her palms.

She kissed him harder, enjoying the way he let out a surprised groan when she did so and kissed her back equally passionately, feeling himself harden at the sound of her moans. Éponine’s breathing had become uneven from the thrill of it all, high on the idea of a secret love affair, and she let out a squeal into his mouth when his bulge rubbed up against her, making heat gather between her legs, and she shivered. The tension in the air was electric.

Enjolras could barely think straight, a million thoughts coming and going in his mind all at once, as his large hands traced Éponine’s curves, her hourglass figure, feeling the way goosebumps erupted along her skin as he did. Inspired, his hand slipped between her legs, brushing against the spot where she needed him most and amazed to find that she was already wet, a high-pitched moan falling from her lips at the feeling of his fingers brushing against her clit. He rubbed teasing circles into her clit, eliciting gasps and moans as she writhed underneath him, kissing him harder still, but before she could get anywhere near climax, Enjolras stopped.

“Enjolras…” The frustration in Éponine’s voice was evident when he pulled away from her, finding that she was glaring at him. “Why did you stop?” she asked breathlessly, jutting out her bottom lip slightly at him.

“I just… want to take it all in,” Enjolras replied simply, his voice soft as he gazed down at her nude form, brow creasing at the sight of the faint scars on her figure. Without another word, he went to press a tender kiss to her jaw, evoking a squeak of surprise from her as her fingers dug into his biceps, having grabbed onto his arms. Enjolras kissed his way up her jaw, down her neck, all over her collarbone, kissing every scar in sight as he felt her hands move into his hair. “You’re perfect,” he murmured against her neck, and under the dim light, she blushed a fiery red.

Curious hands roved over bare skin, Enjolras memorising every curve, every edge, tenderly tracing the curve of Éponine’s hip as he pressed kisses to her neck, leaving a trail of faint red marks against her tawny skin as he moved downwards. Her soft gasps and exhilarated moans were music to his ears, hardly able to believe that she was making such noises as a result of his touch alone.

Éponine squeezed her eyes shut and mewled softly at the feeling of Enjolras’ lips grazing her collarbone, fingers winding tightly into his curls. “Enjolras,” she breathed, rubbing her legs together and feeling an all too familiar ache settle between her thighs.

His hand went to cup one of her breasts, and a gasp fell from her lips at the feeling of his large hand gently fondling her breast, her breathing coming in short and erratic. She threw her head back and moaned when he took one of her perked nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tightened bud and making her cry out at the sensation. He hungrily took her in, alternating between breasts and leaving a trail of kisses along her chest, all the blood in his head going south.

As his hands roved over her naked body, he could feel himself hardening, his pants growing uncomfortably tight, almost painfully so. _More, more, more,_ his mind growled, his hand sliding between her legs to press into her dampened folds, making her whimper. His body ached for more as he toyed with her folds, teasing her mercilessly and leaving her a hot and bothered mess, her cheeks reddened and her breaths sporadic.

“ _Enjolras_ ,” Éponine whimpered again, pleading, desperate. She let out a small gasp when he finally gave in, sliding two long fingers inside her as he pressed his thumb into her clit. She cried out when his fingers began to move, pumping and scissoring inside her, sliding in and out and every which way, his thumb rubbing tantalising circles into her clit; her moans of pleasure were soon stifled by his lips, Enjolras leaning down to silence her with a passionate kiss as her hands got lost in his hair, pulling him closer.

“Oh, God—” Éponine’s moans and cries of ecstasy were muffled as Enjolras kissed her, his fingers working their magic between her legs and sending her spiralling. He soon broke away from her to go for the neck, wasting no time in pressing needy kisses all over the sensitive skin as she cried out, urging him to go faster with the stream of curse words intermingled with her moans of his name. Enjolras drew back to gaze at her as his fingers danced between her thighs, taking note of which movements evoked the most enthusiastic responses from her, learning how to make her fall apart at the seams.

“ _’Jolras_ —Enjolras—oh, _God_ —” Éponine’s back arched off the bed when Enjolras went faster still, gazing at her in awe. Good Lord, she was beautiful, splayed all over the bed with her hands grabbing at the silk sheets for lack of a firmer grip and her pretty legs spread for him, shuddering as he deftly fingered her. “ _Fuck_ —oh, my God, yes— _yes_!”

Her hair was fanned out against the satin pillows, eyes squeezed shut as she mewled, her hips bucking up involuntarily in an attempt to get him to go faster. He leaned back down to capture her lips in a fiery kiss once more, her hands almost instantly going to cradle his face as he worked his fingers inside her, his thumb furiously rubbing circles into her clit and making her mewl. His heart was pounding in his chest, brain short circuiting at the feeling of her tongue in his mouth. God, she was intoxicating.

All it took was a firm pinch of her clit, and she came undone.

Éponine let out a pleasured squeal into Enjolras’ mouth, clenching around his fingers as her hips bucked up into the palm of his hand, riding out the waves of her orgasm. She became a breathless, boneless mass on the bed, eyes closed as she took in deep, shuddering breaths, still coming down from her high.

She whimpered when she felt him take his fingers out of her, opening her eyes to find him licking his fingers clean and sensing a fiery blush rising to her cheeks at the sight. He smiled down at her, his typically marble features softening as he gazed at her, blue eyes shining in the dim light.

“You’re perfect,” he told her again, his voice hardly above a tender murmur.

Éponine’s gaze travelled along his sculpted torso, trailing downwards to lay eyes on the sizeable bulge at the front of his pants, and she bit her lip. Many of her past male clients had insisted that she sucked their cocks, telling her they’d pay more if she did, and though Enjolras absolutely wasn’t a client of hers, maybe he’d want a blowjob too. He probably wanted one. Most of the men she had slept with, client or otherwise, had wanted one.

Éponine undid Enjolras’ belt, sliding it out of its loops before she unzipped his pants, sliding them down the length of his legs and discarding them on the floor along with his undergarments, leaving him nude. She had an unreadable look on her face as she eyed his manhood, impressed at how well-endowed he was, though rather unenthusiastic about the thought of having to fit all that in her mouth.

Enjolras observed the look on her face, shuddering slightly when she brushed a small hand against his erection. “’Ponine…”

The desire in his darkened blue eyes soon made way for confusion when she took hold of his shoulders and flipped them both over so he’d be lying on his back with her on top of him. His bafflement only grew when she began to make her way down, asking when she was halfway there, “What are you doing?”

Éponine looked up at him, brow furrowed in bewilderment. “What do you mean?” The smallest part of her dared to hope that she wouldn’t have to give him a blowjob to earn his seal of approval. She was just so fucking tired of sucking dick at this point.

As if reading her thoughts, Enjolras told her, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, ’Ponine. I promise.”

She let out a surprised gasp when he gently turned themselves over so he’d be on top again, gazing into his eyes as he murmured softly, “You take care of others for a living. Let me take care of you now.”

Éponine’s breath caught in her throat at his words, tears coming to her eyes before she rapidly blinked them away at how goddamn much he cared, more than ready to put her pleasure before his own. It was really rather pathetic if she really thought about it, but that might have been the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her.

When he gazed at her expectantly, she gave the tiniest of nods, sucking in a deep breath when he leaned in to trail kisses all the way down her bare body. Her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach, before he nestled between her thighs. She drew a sharp breath when he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, feeling his warm, exhilarated breaths against her dripping sex.

Oh, shit. Oh, _fuck_. Was he going to—

“You don’t have to do that,” Éponine whispered down to him, prompting him to look up at her.

Enjolras gave her a little smile. “It’s all right. I want to.”

Éponine’s cheeks flushed a fiery red, tossing her head back and letting out a surprised gasp when he stuck out his tongue and ran it experimentally up her slit, moaning softly at the taste of her. She grasped at the sheets, repeatedly telling herself not to expect much—besides, the few past male clients who had gone down on her had never succeeded in making her come, before all thoughts flew out of her head as a strangled moan escaped her throat when Enjolras found her clit in seconds flat and wrapped his wet lips around that little bundle of nerves, beginning to suck.

“Oh, _fuck_!” she shouted, unladylike, uncaring. Enjolras chuckled softly against her, the vibrations travelling through her body and making her toes curl.

Her hands slid down into his hair, fingers twisting into his golden curls as she mewled, her thunderous moans echoing throughout the room. His tongue went to work between her legs, flicking at and swirling around that little pearl of nerves, humming and moaning against her clit as she squealed, breathless. His arms were looped around her thighs, holding her in place as her hips bucked up into his face, desperate for more, desperate for _him_.

“God, ’Ponine,” Enjolras groaned, continuing to lap away at her and sending her spiralling into fits of ecstasy. “You taste amazing.”

“More,” Éponine breathed out, grasping clumps of golden hair in her fists and pushing him back downwards.

Enjolras was all too happy to oblige, latching onto her clit and growling from deep in his throat as he sucked, humming and moaning and making stars dance behind Éponine’s eyes. His tongue looped up, over, and around her clit, again and again, her legs splayed as she shuddered at the sensation. He upped the pace, an incoherent jumble of moans interspersed with a string of curse words and cries of his name escaping her lips. Good God, she was intoxicating.

Éponine writhed against the sheets, legs half-wrapped around Enjolras’ head as he buried his face between her thighs, generously sucking on her swollen clit and making her moan in a way she hadn’t in God only knew how long. His tongue circled her clit, lapping everything right up, just the right amount of pressure and wetness and friction, and _God_ , she couldn’t believe how good it felt. She threw her head back against the pillows, desperately pleading for him as she forgot her own name, itching for release.

“’Jolras— _Enjolras_ —oh, fuck—I—” Her words were cut off with a squeal when his tongue grew even more insistent, growling and groaning as he licked at her like a man possessed. She forgot how to speak, the only words on the tip of her tongue being incomprehensible moans and a foul mixture of curse words as his tongue worked its magic between her legs, making her see stars. “ _Fuck!_ ”

He’d always been one for taking notes, Enjolras mused to himself as he licked into her, his hums and groans sending vibrations through her body and sending her closer to the edge. He took note of which spots she was most sensitive in, locking the valuable information away in his mind for later, humming and moaning as she cried out into the night. Her thighs tightened around his head as her breathless moans and high-pitched squeals gradually turned into shouts and screams of mindless pleasure, uninhibited, wild.

His tongue slid up to that one spot at the tip of her clit that never failed to set her off, and the best Enjolras could describe it was that Éponine fell apart.

His name a mixture of a scream and a hiss, her back arched off the bed as she came with a fierce cry, Enjolras continuing to lap away at her even through the aftershocks, his mouth clamped over her clit. Éponine’s hips rocked up into his face as she rode out the waves of her devastating orgasm, her head thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut, moaning and moaning and moaning, and soon enough, she went limp against the sheets, undone, drawing in shaky breaths as she shuddered and twitched.

“Oh, my God…”

At last, Enjolras came up for air, his jaw aching, lips swollen and wet, removing her legs from around his head and gazing at her, how she lay splayed on the bed, chest heaving with heavy breaths as she slowly, slowly drifted back to earth. The corners of his lips turned up in a small smile at how she was still trembling, making his way up the bed to lean down and press a kiss to her cheek.

Éponine’s eyes fluttered open when she felt Enjolras’ lips brush against her cheek, brown eyes finding blue, and an exhilarated little smile graced her face, her eyes rather glassy. “Enjolras,” she whispered, reaching up to cup his jaw in her small hand.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, and Enjolras sighed, instantly reciprocating. One hand went to gently grasp her hip as he kissed her, listening for the sound of her soft moans. She could taste herself on his lips.

Éponine let out a breathless sigh when Enjolras pulled away, gazing up into his eyes as she bit her lip. “Are you all right?” he asked softly, reaching with his free hand to brush some hair out of her face.

Éponine nodded, giggling. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

She looked down, breath catching at the sight of his hardened cock, and her gaze found his once again. “Enjolras,” she whispered again, quietly desperate.

Enjolras was quick to catch on, leaning in to press another kiss to her lips as she spread her legs for him before he mounted himself. Éponine’s arms snaked around his torso, hands resting on his shoulder blades, and she gently guided him, shuddering when the tip of his cock brushed her clit before he moved downwards just slightly, lining himself up with her.

Éponine gasped when he entered her, little by little, taking his time in doing so to let her get used to his length; Enjolras let out a strangled groan as he slowly sheathed himself inside her, large hands gently grasping her hips while he leaned down to bury his face in her shoulder, struggling not to lose it at the feeling of her tight, wet warmth gradually enveloping him. Éponine pulled him close, as close as physically possible, one hand snaking up into his hair as she whimpered at the feeling of him stretching her, filling her, completing her. She was breathless by the time he had buried himself inside her to the hilt, struggling to catch her breath; he was big, bigger than any of the men she’d slept with prior to him, and it was taking her more time to adjust.

At the sound of her shallow, laboured breaths, Enjolras leaned back, gazing down at Éponine as she closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath before releasing it, opening her eyes to find him gazing at her. “Am I hurting you?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Éponine shook her head reassuringly. “No, no. I’m fine. Go on,” she whispered, the tiniest hint of impatience lingering in her tone.

He groaned and bowed his head, his forehead pressing against hers, and she pulled him flush against her, leaning in to close the gap between them just as he began to move inside her, setting the pace with a breathless moan of her name. Éponine gasped into his mouth when he started thrusting into her at a steady pace, kissing him harder as she matched his pace, hands moving to cradle his face as his tongue slid into her mouth, making her moan at the sensation, hips rhythmically rocking against his at a hypnotising pace. Enjolras gently grasped her by the hips as he thrust into her at a slow, deliberate pace, her moans and sighs igniting a fire within him, fuelling his passion. “Oh, God, ’Ponine,” he groaned into her mouth, picking up the pace ever so slightly.

Éponine’s arms looped around his torso once again, pulling him close as she moved with him, feeling his gentle but firm grip on her hips as he thrust into her, slow, deliberate. She tossed her head back and moaned when he broke away from her, wasting no time in going for her neck, pressing fierce, desperate kisses along the sensitive skin. Éponine squeezed her eyes shut, forgetting how to speak, forgetting her own name at the feeling of Enjolras moving inside her, only able to get a few breathless moans of his name and half-uttered curses out as one of her hands snaked up into his hair, entangling her fingers in his sweat-dampened curls as she raked her nails down his back.

Enjolras groaned out her name, burying his face in her neck as he bit and sucked at the skin, the feeling of her tight warmth consuming him being almost too much to bear. He drove her into the bed, picking up the place slowly but steadily as he pressed kisses all over her neck and collarbone, making her squeal.

“Enjolras, faster,” Éponine whispered, breathless, and quite diligently he complied, still maintaining a firm yet gentle grip on her hips as he picked up the pace, making her cry out. She pulled him flush against her, fingernails digging into his back as she picked up the pace to match his; after a few failed attempts at hooking her legs around his waist, she finally succeeded in doing so, crying out his name at the feeling of his cock plunging deeper inside her. “ _Enjolras!_ ”

God, she couldn’t remember the last time she did this for pleasure instead of survival, losing herself in the moment and moaning out his name as she rolled her hips against his, whining at the way Enjolras insistently bit and lapped at her neck, undoubtedly leaving dark love bites all over her olive skin. Her lungs were robbed of air as their rhythm was quick to grow frantic, frenetic, Enjolras pounding into her, brushing her clit with each thrust and igniting a fire inside her, as she rolled her hips against his, aching for more friction. Enjolras pulled back, leaning in to press his sweat-stained forehead to hers, panting as he thrust into her at a frenzied pace, his breathing ragged and harsh. “Fuck, Éponine,” he cursed under his breath.

His damp golden curls were falling into his blue eyes, sweat covering the both of them, Éponine’s shaky moans mingling with Enjolras’ low, throaty groans, losing themselves in the moment, in each other, the only sounds in the room being the sound of skin against skin and the noises they were making as they made love. Enjolras went faster, still grasping her hips as he drove her into the bed while she had one hand tangled in his hair, the other tracing the curve of his back, a gasp falling from her lips when he dove for her neck once again. She couldn’t get enough of him.

“’Jolras—oh, my God, oh, _God_ —oh, _fuck_ —oh, _yes_!” Éponine’s whimpers and sighs and moans crescendoed into shouts and screams as Enjolras thrust into her persistently, his insistent lips on her neck, his animalistic growls and groans of her name muffled by her skin. She was on the verge of losing control, moaning and squealing, her legs tightening around his waist as she repeated his name like a prayer, and he didn’t stop, determined to make sure that she got as much out of this as he would, if not more.

He drew back momentarily before pulling her into a passionate kiss, lips moving against hers as he pounded into her, groaning from deep in his throat as she screamed into his mouth, so close to the edge, so close to perfection. The building pressure in her navel was gradually become too much to bear when Enjolras pulled back to gaze into her eyes, entranced by the way she moaned and squealed and cried out his name, her screams of “ _YES!_ ” progressively increasing in volume.

His hair was falling into his eyes and he made no attempt to brush them to the side as he grasped her hips, frenziedly thrusting into her as she rocked her hips against his at an equally frantic pace, dropping his head and moaning her name, worshipping her body, worshipping _her_. Éponine’s slender arms wrapped around his back and she pulled him flush against her once more, as close as physically possible, his accelerated heartbeat having synced up with her own.

“God, you’re perfect,” Enjolras murmured under his breath.

All it took was one more thrust, and Éponine saw stars.

She squeezed her eyes shut and brought him closer to bury her face in his shoulder, moaning and gasping as she shuddered, her walls tightening around him and pulling him in deeper. She cried out as she came, clenching around his cock and squeezing him like a vice, her nails digging into his back as she saw white lights dancing behind her eyes from the force of her orgasm. At the feeling of her tightening and pulsating around him, paired with the sound of her breathless, exhilarated moans of his name, Enjolras’ movements became more jerky and erratic, brought to his own end. He dropped his head onto her shoulder and came with a strangled groan, spilling into her with her name on his lips. “ _Éponine_ …”

It was all he could do not to collapse on top of her after their mind-blowing orgasms, finally picking his head up and opening his eyes to find that she’s gazing up at him, her chest rising and falling, slowly catching her breath. Their eyes met and she was breathless as she smiled up at him, a smile that could end wars and could put the moon and stars to shame. The sweetest sight he had ever beheld.

Only then did he finally understand the difference between having sex and making love.

Enjolras pulled out of Éponine with a groan, making an odd squelching sound and leaving a bit of a mess on the sheets, and she whimpered at the loss of warmth. He collapsed beside her, his chest heaving from his erratic breaths, drifting back to earth and groaning as he turned onto his side, Éponine pulling the blankets up to cover their bare, sweaty bodies. She curled into herself, still twitching, trembling from the orgasms he had given her, and she scooted closer to him once they were under the sheets together, letting him take her into his arms.

Éponine sighed, resting her head against Enjolras’ shoulder as she tangled her legs with his, feeling tears coming to her eyes at the way he’d made love to her, tender yet ready to cater to her every whim, and she sniffled, tears beginning to stream down her face before she hastily attempted to wipe them away.

Too late. Enjolras had noticed.

He pulled back, his brow creasing in concern at the sight of her crying. “’Ponine, are you all right?” he asked again, the second time he’d asked her that that night.

Éponine mustered a smile and nodded, brown eyes finding blue. “I’ve never been better.”

Enjolras leaned in to kiss her forehead before he brought his large hand up to cup her face, brushing away her tears with his thumb and only succeeding in making her cry even harder, her shoulders shaking as she curled into him even more.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, a watery laugh escaping her lips. “It’s just—”

She abruptly cut herself off, letting out a satisfied sigh instead and simply holding onto Enjolras as he held her in his arms, the two of them basking in the sweaty afterglow, tangled up in each other in their blissful post-sex haze. Éponine thought back to the sex itself—she’d come once, twice, three times, for him, and God, she couldn’t remember the last time sex had ever felt quite so pleasurable to her. He’d reminded her what it felt like to be doing this simply for pleasure instead of a way of making ends meet, and she could already feel herself beginning to fall in love with him because of it.

Éponine sighed once more and leaned in to let her forehead rest against his chest, the first time she had felt fully content in a long time. They were both sticky with sweat and they smelled like they’d just had sex, but she didn’t care; she just wanted to hold him forever. “Thank you,” she whispered, smiling softly when Enjolras kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her into a tight embrace as she snuggled as close to him as possible. Éponine let out a cough under her breath, forcing herself to swallow the coughing fit that she sensed coming on so not to cause Enjolras any worry.

Beginning to grow drowsy, Éponine let out a little yawn, arms wrapped tight around Enjolras’ torso as she rested her head against his chest, one hand going to trace his well-defined abs. “You’re going to be bad for business, I can tell,” she mumbled sleepily, beginning to drift off.

Enjolras could only chuckle and kiss the top of her head once more, vaguely wondering if the others were questioning his absence before he decided to set that thought aside for later. Éponine soon fell asleep in his arms, her small naked body clinging to his and her steady breathing having synced up with his own, and Enjolras couldn’t help but wonder what it might have been like, had Duke Montparnasse never come along.

If only things were different.

Enjolras sighed, wrapping his arms tight around Éponine as he himself began to doze off, thoughts of what they were now and what they could be in the future running through his mind. Maybe one day they’d have a chance to leave this dreadful place, start a new life together away from the Moulin Rouge. Maybe one day they’d be able to make this more than simply a secret, torrid love affair. Maybe one day the duke would be out of the picture, and it would just be him and her and nothing else would matter. He began to envision a life with Éponine elsewhere, imagining living out their days in the countryside and maybe even starting a family with her. Only at night-time could he let himself think about such things. Maybe it was the result of the high he got from having just consummated his relationship with Éponine.

Enjolras leaned in to kiss the top of Éponine’s forehead once again before biting his lip, listening to the sound of her soft, steady breathing as she slept in his arms, peaceful, relaxed. He smiled then, sighing contentedly as he closed his eyes, gradually falling asleep.

He’d been proven wrong so many times since coming to Paris and it had taught him not to be so certain about things from the get-go, but in that moment, he knew he was certain about one thing, if nothing else.

No matter what happened, he was certain that things would work out in their favour in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> do let me know what you think! and don't be afraid to go into detail, lord knows i be thirsting lmfao
> 
> [hmu on tumblr @bisexual-eponine and come scream about this ship with me](https://bisexual-eponine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
